Talk:Russetfur
Style Concerns *History is needed in its entirety and should be detailed. 20:46 Sun Dec 11 *If possible, find a citation for her green eyes. *Check the article for the flow of writing and clarity. *Could use a better main quote to show her personality more 23:58, February 3, 2014 (UTC) *Can we change her main quote to the one where Rock was talking about her? I think that one expresses her much better than the one we have up now. Help. How can I help? you just tell me, and I'll do it! I don't have a lot of computer time, but i can get on! :You can help by editing the page itself with accurate content about the character. Also, when you post to a talk page, you should always sign it using ~~~~. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 03:47, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I think Russetfur is not nice at all. HawkfireLeave me a meow! 18:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) isn't she like really really old? she should retire and blackstar should make rowanclaw deputy then when he becomes leader tawnypelt will be deputy. That is an odd suggestion. You know Rowanclaw is eventually made deputy. Does that satisfy you? Surely we should start talking about Russetfur's page and how to improve it. Right? I still can't believe tawnypelt took rowanclaw as a mate. he was such a jerk to her about being born in thunderclan. I know isn't he! But this RUSSETFUR'S talk page. Please take this to the forums, and sign with tildes - 21:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ??? What happened to the chart... it doesn't look good--♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy 19:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) russetfur is a male, remember Tawnypelt and Russetfur? (: Russetfur is a she-cat, not a tom--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:19, December 12, 2009 (UTC) That's right russetfur IS a she- cat Plus, even if Russetfur was tom ,Tawnyoelt loves Rowanclaw.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) If you're going to talk about love relationships, take it to the forums, please. And Russetfur is a she-cat, and it was only an error Rowanclaw spent a lot of time as the incorrect gender. 21:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Tigerstar and Sasha She also appeared there. That was probabaly the only time in the series she was nice! ;-) To the forums, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 08:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) In Tigerstar and Sasha, Escape From the Forest, Russetfur has a white muzzle, paws and chest. Should this be in trivia?? [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 00:23, December 24, 2010 (UTC) She said she was once a roague explanation please? Explanation for being a rouge? Well, here is one example. In Allegiances The Darkest Hour, she was noted as 'formally a rouge.' 19:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) She was also that color in "Enter The Forest"Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 19:57, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Mentor On Cedarheart's page, it says his apprentice is Russetfur, so should I change the mentor here? Go ShadowClan! 23:03, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Umm... Cedarheart was Russetfur's apprentice, not her mentor. insanTA RAINBOWeular 23:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Sorry! Go ShadowClan! 00:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw If Cedarheat was Russetfur's apprentice, then shouldn't she be an elder, because Cedarheart was an elder in the book she died in. Whisperpelt 19:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) As of Night Whispers, Dappleclaw, we know Fernshade mentored Russetfur, not Cedarheart. As for the elder den issue, Russetfur probably wanted to become Russetstar, though she was too old to do so, and, if I remember correctly, Cedarheart was apprentice at the same time as Rowanclaw, so you could argue he should be there as well. 21:56, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, shoot. Kinda sad she died. I kinda liked her after I saw her in the Tigerstar & Sasha manga. Now known as LizzyKitty 02:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) who became deputy after her? I can't find this info anywhere. 71.83.51.26 Vicky said it would be Rowanclaw, but she dies right at the end of the book, so we won't actually know until Night Whispers comes out in October. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 01:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the Clans comfemed it. 18:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) To the forums, please. It was confirmed in Night Whispers. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 08:44, November 29, 2010 (UTC) How do we change the bit under her picture? I've been trying to figure it out fo ages, and now shes dead so i need to change it! Help plz :3 Well to do it you just click edit and edit the part of the coding that starts with " 02:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Night Whispers ''just came out and it IS Fernshade, and someone put her as Russet's mentor, so now she's there! :) Yellowfang's secret confirms her to be a warrior after Russetfur was, so this was most likely an error. Fernshade can't be Russetfur's mentor. Fernshade wasn't born yet. Glasses (talk) 23:22, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Russetfur... I love RUSSETFUR....She is cool cat,but.... Apprentice image? Doesn't she need a aprrentice image?Roxi1234,09:23,23 january,2011,(UTC). I don't think so, because I don't think she was ever seen as RussetPAW. Wildbreath 15:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Russetfur was never seen as an apprentice so she doesn't need one. Mintstarr (Talk)15:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) That's because she never ''was ''an apprentice. She was taken in by Brokenstar as a rogue, then made a warrior. NO apprenticeship. Zip. 16:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Nooo, the above comment is incorrect. Fernshade mentored Russetfur. Russetfur does not have an apprentice image because she did not appear in the books as an apprentice. She was apprenticed, by Fernshade, but since she was a warrior by the time Into the Wild came about, she wasn't seen as one. Russetx 18:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alternate It says that she was mentioned as a white cat. Shall I do a white Charart for her?-Kittycat79Kitties Rule! 03:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You did my charart reaally good so I would like that idea. Wildbreath 16:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Take this to PCA please. And no, there shouldn't be a charart for a ''manga mistake 15:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) /* nice side*/ Read tigerstar and sasha and you know what i mean Not sure what you're trying to say here but if it's 'Russetfur has a nice side', Take it to the forums please. 19:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Someone messed up her page. .Skystar. 00:10, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Quotes It needs soime quotes. Is anyone working on that? I'm not a user on the wiki yet but I will be soon, so I can't add any. I'm just saying it needs some quotes. What do you want your username to be mine is Mistfall31 and you're right she does need quotes.Mistfall31 16:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Quotes are a good idea, Annoyn. User. If you'd like someone to put one up for you, post it here with the book/page number. ''Cloud''''skye'' The Dark Forest Is Rising 19:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) OK here's a quote i found while i was reading Sunset: "Every cat knows that Thunderclan ignores borders, but Shadowclan sticks to the warrior code. Besides, that's a kittypet. We have nothing to do with kittypets in this clan." It was on page 115 of Sunset while the patrol is freeing Berrykit from the trap. 15:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I found another quote someone can put up. It is on page 123 of outcast. "Ivytail, run back to the camp and warn Blackstar. Toadfoot, keep an eye out behind. We need to be sure there aren't any more ThunderClan warriors lurking about." 04:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Can someone start a Quotes section and put this up? I've been waiting a while now. (Well only for about a week). 01:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) DoneXXXSpecklestreamXXX 20:02, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 00:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) >:( GAAH! When i try to put something in her firestar's quest section it ends up in code! help! Wildbreath 20:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) oh, thanks whoever fixed that. Wildbreath 12:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Whoopsies On several other pages, Russetfur, Jaggedtooth, Wetfoot, and all the others are mentioned as being'' born'' as rogues/BloodClan and later joining ShadowClan. While this is true for Boulder for sure, Fernshade was Russetfur's mentor, and since she was already a warrior by the time Brokenstar...happened, she had to either have joined ShadowClan as a kit or apprentice-age cat, way before Brokenstar was even leader. I have talked to a LOT of people about this, and I always receive one of two replies: First, Russetfur was born a rogue, and only joined ShadowClan to be Brokenstar's guard, was exiled, then brought back and made deputy (this both doesn't match up with her apparent apprenticeship with Fernshade and doesn't make a lot of sense to make some random rogue your deputy just out of the blue though hey, maybe Blackstar just had a crush on her or something) or second, She was born in ShadowClan, apprenticed with Fernshade, was exiled for supporting Brokenstar, and then brought back. (This makes sense, but most pages say just the opposite.) SO, finally getting to the point here, what is the deal? Was Russetfur born a rogue, joined ShadowClan as a kit, then exiled, then brought back, was she born a rogue and joined with Brokenstar, or was she born a ShadowClan cat? What about Jaggedtooth, Wetfoot, Blackfoot, and any others I missed? Or is this all one huge whoopsies by the Erins????? she was born in ShadowClan and when Brokenstar became leader she was one of his elite warriors The one who said that she was born a rogue was Rowanclaw. He wasn't apprenticed until Tigerstar and his rogues joined ShadowClan. Since this happened around a year or so after Brokenstar and his rogues were exiled, Rowanclaw would have never known Russetfur before then. Considering we know that she both has a mentor and was a member of ShadowClan before Firestar joined ThunderClan, it's more than likely that she was Clanborn. Also, the fact that it was stated in Into the Wild that, including himself, Brokenstar's group had six members, yet at the time, only Brokenstar, Blackfoot, Clawface, and Boulder were known. However, adding Jaggedtooth and Russetfur, two members of Tigerstar's rogues who, unlike Boulder, have warrior names, brings it up to six. -- 21:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) charart Russetfur needs to look orange, not brown dark ginger is supposed to look orange russetfur looks brownRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) This is not the place to discuss this. If you have concerns, take it up with PCA, not here. 21:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Color Russetfur looks a little brown. She's a ginger she-cat not really reddish she-cat. Just thought you should know. Whoever did that, sign with 4 ~'s :3 But, it says that she is a 'dark '''ginger she-cat. So that may be why? Mist 01:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Please take this up with PCA. 01:40, September 8, 2011 (UTC) really? i know its a bit minor, but this wiki is meant to give exact, proper info. yellowfang never said she was really sorry, but just that she was sorry. should i fix that? DragonStar ✯ power of the dragon! 00:33, February 13, 2012 (UTC) It's whoever wrote the article, Dragonstar. It's doesn't really matter either way.... It gets the point across, that Yellowfang was sorry. 00:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Tigerclan? She was put in shadowclan when tigerstar became leader so should she have tigerclan as past affiliations 23:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hal as father? Needs citation for Hal as her father. 15:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :No, she doesn't. She already ''has one. If you check the family section, and see the little blue number next to Hal's line, and click on it, it'll lead you to where the ref is, and it says page 205 of Yellowfang's Secret. 15:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) There is no blue number next to Hal's line. 15:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Check here then. There's a cite. I wasn't talking about the one in the charcat, but in the actual family section in the bottom of the page. Regardless, there's a cite for it. Art thief warning I'm sorry if this actually belongs under forums or off-wiki forum, but I have noticed that there is another website who stole the StarClan image just to edit a white paw in it to make it look like Squirrelflight. http://a-warriors-heart.wikia.com/wiki/Squirrelflight Skiddleybopblitz (talk) 20:39, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Fernshade I know that in Night Whispers it says that Fernshade is Russetfur's mentor, but I think it might be an inconsistency. Russetfur is a warrior before Fernshade is born, so how is it possible that Fernshade would be her mentor? Cinderleaf (talk) 07:15, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, Night Whispers was released before Yellowfang's Secret (long before it o.o), so we have to list what was stated, regardless of whether or not it's correct. True. Thanks! Cinderleaf (talk) 07:25, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Midnight Russetfur does appear in Midnight. Either in Chapter 1 or 2. Russestfur in Into The Woods and Midnight. 2 things. 1. Russetfur was shown to be gray and white in "Into The Woods" (Tigerstar and Sasha). 2. Russetfur appears in the Gathering in "Midnight".Dancing Hearts110 (talk) 00:18, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Provide a cite. -- 00:22, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Russetfur being shown as gray-and-white is already on her article with a cite. As for the Midnight point, I have since then added it to her article, because she was in fact shown.